American Cheese
by LM Simpson
Summary: Wallace and Gromit go to the US to see the grand opening of Wensleydale's US factory. In the process, they wind up meeting a producer and get their own TV show. Completed
1. Grand Opening

**American Cheese**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: Wallace and Gromit were created by Nick Park, not me. This fanwork and several characters (such as Garret Bancroft), however, was created by me for fun, not profit; any copyright violation is unintentional.

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): I'm back with my third Wallace and Gromit fanfic, y'all! The idea actually came up to me pretty recently, but I believe with a firm mind and much effort, y'all be in for a treat. After all, isn't the third time the charm? (It's my lucky number as I'm always number three in whatever I do.)

In case you're wondering, yes, I'll still throw toast to my readers. However, like the flame policy at my profile says, constructive flames and positive reviews will be the only ones accepted.

Enjoy!

**Chapter One: Grand Opening**

1111

"Gromit, lad!" Wallace yelled to his dog as he stood near the front door. "Do try to hurry up! We need to get to the next plane to America as soon as possible!"

In response, Gromit shuffled down the stairs with the suitcase that would supply him for the next several days or so; lacking a mouth, he carried it around his left front leg. When he arrived at the front door, the mute dog and his master got into the beaten up A35 and (with Wallace at the wheel for obvious law related reasons) drove to the nearest airport.

After having their luggage checked once they got there, Wallace and Gromit were on their way to purchase their tickets to New York City, where they would buy two to tickets to Milwaukee in order to attend the opening of Wensleydale's American factory. Before they could do that, however, they were stopped by a security guard.

"HEY YOU! THE ONE WITH THE MUTT!" The guard called to them.

"Yes, sir?" Wallace asked.

"All dogs are supposed to be caged, mister!"

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't know that! Hold on for a second…"

The inventor then took out a little metal cube with a plastic handle and red button on the top.

"Now, what the-"

"It's a compact carrying case I made in case something like this happened! Observe!"

Wallace followed through by pressing the red button. Almost instantaneously, the metal box expanded into a pet carrying case that was big enough for Gromit to get in. Eyes, widened, jaw dropping, the security guard gawked as he witnessed the duo simply walked or was carried away from the scene as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred.

1111

Hours later, Wallace and Gromit had finally reached the city that held their final destination. As it soon turned out, although he packed clothes, a disposable camera and crackers in the case that free cheese samples were offered, Wallace forgot to stuff one vital item into his suitcase: a map.

"Oh dear, Gromit!" He said upon realizing his error. "We forgot the map! How are we going to get to the factory now?"

After a brief period of thinking and then asking people directions to Wensleydale Inc. USA, the man and dog realized that all of the directions they were given involved using a car. Not wanting to risk being run over as they crossed the busy streets, Wallace decided that they would go by taxi.

But first they had to find one.

Wallace and the still caged Gromit stood on the sidewalk for the good half of ten minutes simply waiting for a taxi to drive by. Following that period, Gromit got really bored, knitted a sweater for a few minutes, and then stared at a street sign not too far away from Wallace and him. Gromit just knew something would happen if they didn't move on soon…

"Um, sir…" A teenage boy with a blue and red skateboard said.

"What is it, young lad?" Wallace responded with.

The boy said, "Can't you read?"

"Of course I can!" Wallace responded. "Why did you ask?"

"Oh, let me think—the sign right next to you? Geez, even I follow that stupid sign…"

Wallace turned around and read the sign. In bold red letters, it read: _NO LOITERING._

"Lummy day…" Wallace muttered.

Suddenly, Wallace realized the boy could've helped Gromit and him find the cheese factory.

"Oh, wait! Excuse… me…"

It was too late by then: the boy was skateboarding down the sidewalk by the time the inventor tried to ask him his question.

"No, wait—COME BACK!" Wallace cried. Picking up Gromit's cage, he started chasing after the boy, ignoring every traffic sign. After almost being run over by a car, he took a deep breath, looked up, and saw a big factory with smoke stakes. Among with him, there was a throng of people wearing "_I HEART WENSLEYDALE" _T-shirts and buttons.

"Gromit…" Wallace said with a twinkle in his eye. "We're here!"

The factory was indeed a very large, brick and cement building, even for a cheese factory. About four stories tall, the factory stood on about six acres. Outside was a welcome sign, the flags of the United Kingdom, the United States, and the state of Wisconsin, and a spacious parking lot (complete with a courtyard).

And that courtyard and parking lot were just where the large crowd eagerly awaited the opening of the factory.

"SAMPLES!" A uniformed man yelled. "Get your free samples!"

Wallace immediately fished out the camera and crackers from his suitcase, saying, "Did you hear that, Gromit? FREE SAMPLES! Can this day get any better?"

As the inventor munched on cheese and crackers and Gromit was fed the same snack, a man in a business suit walked onto a wooden platform in front of the factory. He grabbed a microphone, tested it, and said:

"Attention, attention, everyone! We are about to open the American factory for Wensleydale. Now unlike most openings, we- the company president and I- decided that one of you lucky fans of our delicious cheese will open the doors… with this key!"

Everyone oohed and aahed as they stared vigilantly at the miniscule key in his right hand. It seemed like bliss to them.

"To do this," he continued, "we held a contest where we tested your knowledge of Wensleydale and cheese overall. Three people answered every single question correctly. Of these three, the selected winner is…"

Everyone held their breath. He opened the envelope, yelling:

"MISTER WALLACE PARK OF LANCASHIRE, ENGLAND!"

While everyone else cheered on, a thrilled Wallace and an accompanying Gromit went up to the platform to retrieve the key. Little did they know that for a certain man, a lightbulb above his head lit up; he had something in mind for the duo—something _really _big.

End of Chapter One

A/N: Before I go, I have three things to say. Number one, I have no idea when W&G actually takes place. It's so "weird and messed up" with all the components and the whatnot that it makes it kinda hard to really pinpoint it. I'm using the late eighties for this one since the first was created at that time, though. If anyone knows when it takes place, please PM me!

Also, I'm just guessing on Wallace's last name and location. I know that it takes place in Northern England, but since in **A Grand Day Out**, he tells Gromit to think about "Lancashire Hotpot", so I'm just using that for this time being.

Last but not least, I know that Wensleydale is a real company. Heck, I even know that Wallace and Gromit unintentionally saved the business several years ago. For this, however, I'm pretending that it has become a big national business and that it's going global. Then again, since Wensleydale is not mentioned that much in the series (even though it is indeed Wallace's favorite cheese), I guess it's reasonable to do this for now.

The next chapter's coming up soon, but until then, may good luck take you by the hand!

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	2. The Offer of a Lifetime

**American Cheese**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: I only own my original characters, who do NOT include Wallace or Gromit.

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): No toast this time! Well, the show must go on whether there's a crowd or not!

Enjoy!

**Chapter Two: The Offer of a Lifetime**

2222

"What a smashing day this has been, eh, Gromit?" Wallace asked his mute friend with a paper bag full of souvenirs hanging around his left arm. "It can't get any better than this!"

"I for one, beg to differ!" a voice behind the inventor declared.

Not expecting to have someone behind him talk to him, Wallace jumped and then turned around. "Why did you do that sir!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I scare you? I didn't mean to…" the man that spooked Wallace said. Clearing his throat, he continued, "Now that I've got your attention… My name's Garret Bancroft, and I am a producer at a particular government funded television sta-"

"Oh, no!" Wallace yelped. "Don't tell me America has become a Communist country!"

"No, no, no! You have it all wrong! I said government funded, not owned… what I mean is that I work at the Milwaukee PBS station!"

"Oh… So America is _not _Communist?"

"To make a long story short: yes."

"Oh, thank goodness…"

"Look, look!" Bancroft said. "The point is… I was watching the event today, and I saw how you were chosen to open the factory because of your… uh…'superior' cheese knowledge. Being aware of that knowledge, I have decided to—"

"Decided to do what?" Wallace interrupted.

"Patience, my British friend, patience! I'm getting there! As I was saying, I have decided to give you an offer of a lifetime: your very own TV show!"

Wallace was speechless. When he finally managed to open his mouth and speak, he stuttered a question that was only a word long: "Wh-wh-wh-what?"

"What do you mean, what? You heard that right: your own show on TV! Just think: money, fans, a wig, beautiful women, the works!" Bancroft explained.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do it. Not without Gromit, that is!"

"Gromit? Who's Gromit?" the producer asked.

"Me dog, of course!"

Bancroft looked down and stared at Gromit. "Is that dog Gromit?"

"The one and only, eh, lad?" Wallace replied, smiling at his reliable companion.

"Um, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but just how the heck does he eat without a mouth?"

"Uh—"

"Never mind that! Moving on, if I allow Gromit to work with you, will you do the show?"

"Well, if Gromit's going to be there, I guess I can do it…"

"Great!" yelled Bancroft. "Follow me so I can get you your contract right now…"

Sure enough, Wallace and Gromit followed Bancroft to his car like sheep following a herder. After he got a contract out of a mailing folder, the producer gave Wallace it and a ballpoint pen and told him:

"Read it carefully and then sign it… here, Mister Park! Do you mind if I call you that?"

Wallace didn't answer his question, but he skimmed through the contract and then signed his name exactly where Bancroft instructed him to do so.

"Very well, then!" Bancroft said as he snatched the contract. "I'll book a hotel room for you, but you'll have to get the books to study for your visa! Trust me, you're doing the right thing—you'll probably never get an offer like this again!"

End of Chapter Two

A/N: Chapter three is coming soon, but until next time, have a good day!

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	3. Getting Adjusted

**American Cheese**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: I'm posting this as fanfiction for a reason…

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): (Throws toast to Banjkazfan) Here's the latest chapter to one of my oddest fanfics!

Enjoy!

**Chapter Three: Getting Adjusted**

3333

Several weeks later, Wallace jumped on his queen-sized bed like a schoolboy. Laughing, he said to Gromit, "WHEE! This is so much fun, Gromit! Joining me sometime later, per chance?"

Lacking a mouth, Gromit did not answer him verbally. Instead, he shook his head back and forth to signify a 'no' answer, and went back to his knitting. He had only resumed doing so for a brief moment when the phone suddenly rang.

Wallace picked it up and answered, "Hello? This is Wallace sp—"

"Mister Park! Bancroft speaking. I just wanted to remind you about two things…"

"Oh! What are they?"

"First one… You and Gromit are going to that board meeting concerning your show tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, sir…"

"Good, good… The meeting's at one PM sharp. Don't be late!"

"Okay! But Mister Bancroft, you didn't tell me the second thing yet…"

"Don't you remember? I'm going to baby--er, dog sitting your dog while you leave to get your visa. I'm just about to leave my office, so I'll see you in a couple of minutes. Bye!"

Wallace docked the phone and looked at Gromit with a worried look. He then asked, "Gromit, do you know where the American history book is, per chance?"

Gromit grabbed a book off the chair nearest to him and tossed it to his friend and master. Sure enough, it was the book Bancroft let him borrow so he could study for his visa application.

"Thank you, Gromit!" he said as he leafed through the pages, trying to find a page of nothing but fast facts.

The phone rang again.

"Hello?" Wallace asked after he answered it.

The voice of a woman replied, "Is this Wallace Park speaking?"

"Yes…"

"This is Miranda from the front desk… A man is saying that he is Garret Bancroft would like to see you…"

"All right, thanks for telling me! He's going to watch me dog!"

"The one without a mouth? Good luck to him!" Miranda, the lady manning the front desk, said before hanging up.

Wallace docked the phone, grabbed a suitcase, and looked at Gromit. "Gromit!" the inventor said to his friend. "It's time to go downstairs!"

Gromit walked on all fours towards Wallace. His human friend and master placed a collar and leash around his neck, and they walked down towards the front desk.

"Park!" Bancroft yelled when he saw the pair. "What took you so long? You're going to miss your flight if you don't hurry up!"

"Oh, right! Thanks for watching Gromit; he shouldn't give you much grief… I'll be back in a couple of days, bye!"

And with that, Wallace left in a rush, leaving Gromit with Bancroft in the only hotel in town that accepted dogs.

"So, where's he going?" Miranda asked.

"He's going to apply for a visa so he can stay in the states." Bancroft answered.

"Oh… But why does he need to get a credit card to stay here?"

"Sigh…"

3333

Upon arriving in the hotel room, Bancroft placed his briefcase on the desk located next to the TV and turned on the television set. Turning his head to see the mouthless dog, he instructed him: "Just watch TV until I need you, okay? And don't make any noise beforehand, or I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget!"

Gromit reluctantly obeyed, surfing through all of the channels until he decided to watch a knitting tournament.

As for Bancroft, he took a few sheets of paper out of his briefcase and started writing a letter. The letter, which was addressed to the headquarters of Ripley's Believe it or Not, composed of the following:

_Dear Sir or Madam:_

_I am well aware that your corporation seeks out the strangest things in the world. Keeping that in mind, I would like to present you a dog I have recently came across. His name is Gromit and he was born without a mouth. I have enclosed a photo of him for proof._

_Thank you in advance for reading!_

_Sincerely, _

_Mister G. Bancroft of Milwaukee, WI._

Immediately after penning the letter, Bancroft took a camera out of his suitcase, aimed it at Gromit, and commanded him: "Okay, smile, er, do whatever you do, and sit still so I can get this done!"

Gromit, looking at the grimacing producer, decided to follow his orders; he sat still and Bancroft took the picture.

3333

A couple of days passed. Gromit and Bancroft were waiting for Wallace at the front entrance of the hotel. To kill time, Gromit started knitting a red scarf for his beloved inventor companion. The producer, on the other hand, looked at his watch every few seconds or so and tapped his right foot. Both of them only quit doing so only when they noticed that a particular bald man carrying a few brown paper bags walked towards the front entrance; all seemed well until Wallace stepped into the hotel and passed through the metal detector.

A loud beeping noise sounded without warning. Bystanders were staring at him as the security guard on duty inspected his bags. Dumping the contents on the floor, he found a saw, nails and other hardwood tools.

"What were you going to do with these?" he asked Wallace as he took out a pair of handcuffs.

"Well, sir, I am an inventor and I always wake up in the morning by going down a shoot to my kitchen…"

"Oh, no you don't! Return that stuff before you are arrested for possessing weapons with intent to harm!"

Freaking out, Wallace grabbed his recently bought tools, threw them into a bag, and ran outside towards the hardware store.

After a brief moment of silence, Bancroft sighed, and Gromit covered his face with one of his paws and shook his head. They then resumed their pre-alarm activities.

3333

"Well, that little mishap aside, today wasn't that bad, eh, lad?" Wallace asked later that day as he grabbed a slice of cheddar and placed it on a cracker.

Gromit responded by looking at him and shrugging.

Wallace then looked at the clock radio on the night table. Eyes widened, he said, "Oh dear! It's getting late! We should go to sleep right now and get to that meeting on time!"

And with that, he put the cheese and crackers away and undressed down to his undershirt and boxers. (Gromit, meanwhile, put his knitting away and put a nightcap, tassel and all, on his head.)

When everything was taken care of, Wallace yawned and then turned the lamp behind the clock radio off. The last thing he said before going to sleep was a simple, three word sentence:

"Good night, Gromit!"

End of Chapter Three

A/N: The next chapter will involve the first board meeting. Until then, have a good day!

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91

(PS- Visa was around by then; it came around in 1976. Please thank Wikipedia for that random tidbit.)


	4. First Meeting

**American Cheese**

A fan fiction by LM Simpson

Disclaimer: I am not Nick Park. (But you already know that.)

LM Simpson's tidbits (A/N): (Throws toast to banjkazfan and Life is a Highway66) Here's the latest chapter!

Enjoy!

**Chapter Four: First Meeting**

4444

Wallace and Gromit arrived in the conference room at five minutes after one. After huffing and puffing so much, Wallace started to cough.

"Woah! Are you okay, Mister Park?" Bancroft asked the television star to be.

Wallace forced himself to stop coughing. "Of course I am, Mister Bancroft! It's just that a security guard came over to Gromit and me on the way here and told me Gromit wasn't allowed at the production studio. He wouldn't believe me and—"

"All right, all right, I got the idea! Just go have a seat."

"But I'm late!"

"Forget about it, Park. You have a valid reason. Now just go have a seat next to me, and do it quickly! He haven't got all day!"

Wallace obeyed the producer's command, and the meeting resumed.

"…So, what is your pitch, Bancroft?" a business exec asked him.

Bancroft cleared his throat. "Well, as you may know, I was present at the grand opening of Wensleydale's American factory a month or so ago. Many people from around the globe came to see a factory of all things opening. There were souvenirs, people telling stories of how they went to the United Kingdom and tasted Wensleydale cheese, and, most commonly, lots and lots of _happy _people.

"The popularity was so that there was a trivia contest where the winner would open the factory doors. Guess who won?"

"Gromit and me!" Wallace replied.

_Good for you! _Bancroft thought, rolling his eyes. He then continued, "And it was while watching him unlock the doors that I came up with an idea. If one man can be so dedicated to a food product that he passes a trivia contest about it with flying colors, chances are others will have the same feeling."

He pulled down the projector screen, and exclaimed: "Presenting The Cheesy Adventures of Wallace and Gromit! Just think about it: the first show of its kind made and hosted by cheese lovers! Each episode will showcase a cheese lover in one of the fifty states, and one will be about a fan from Puerto Rico!"

A representative stared at Bancroft with a puzzled look. "So it's _not _another cooking show?"

"No, it's definitely not a Julia Child type show. Think of it as a fifty-one plus episode documentary."

"And we should approve of this show because…?"

"Because it's innovative and people just love innovation. Besides, Park is from England, which is great for attracting female fans!"

Another representative grinned. "You do have a few good points there… The station does need more varied programs…"

"True, true… but if we approve of it, what will be the budget?" yet another asked.

"It will be fifteen hundred at the most for the pilot, since we don't know what the outcome is going to be. We'll determine whether to raise the budget afterwards."

"Very well, then! All of those for the… uh, cheese show, raise your hand and say aye!"

Five of the other eight studio reps present raised their left arms in the air and yelled "AYE!" The representative mentally counted the hands raised, and allowed them to be put down.

"Well, Bancroft," he said, "I suggest you have a seat…"

"Why, sir?" Bancroft asked, clearly being nervous.

"I would like to say that The Cheesy Adventures of Wallace and Gromit will be in the early stages of development _very _soon!

End of Chapter Four

A/N: Hee-hee… I guess Mister Bancroft couldn't come with a better title, huh? I actually like that title, though; it's both funny and downright stupid at the same time. As for the plot of the show itself, I guess it's different from Wallace and Gromit's favorite show in Cracking Contraptions, since I don't think that show involved a cheese fanatic showcasing other fans. Hmm, I might need to rewatch that show later this week…

Well, the next chapter will be the filming of the pilot episode. Until then, have great day!

Ja Ne!

LM Simpson


	5. Pilot

**American Cheese**

A fan fiction by LM Simpson

Disclaimer: Wallace and Gromit were created by Nick Park and first appeared in the short "A Grand Day Out." This fanfic, however, was created by yours truly and is therefore not considered canon. No copyright infringement is intended, Mister Park!

LM Simpson's tidbits (A/N): I know, I know, it's been a while. But, to make up for it, I'll submit the next two chapters at the same time.

Enjoy!

**Chapter Five: Pilot**

5555

The phone rang at six in the morning. Wallace sleepily answered it. "Hello, this is Wallace P—"

"Park!" Bancroft barked. "Are you getting ready?"

"Getting ready for what?"

"To go to the studio to prepare for shooting, of course!"

"Oh, dear, why are we going to do shooting practice at the studio? We aren't going to hurt people, are we?"

Bancroft sounded irritated as he explained, "We're not doing shooting with a gun, Park, we're going to shoot the pilot to your show? Remember?

"Now get going! Be here by six-thirty sharp, and be on time!"

Click.

Wallace yawned before looking at the clock; it read six ten AM.

"AAAH! Gromit, wake up!' He yelled, waking up his dog. The duo then got ready for the day by hurrying up with the necessities.

5555

Wallace yawned, his chest straining from his seat belt. "So where are we going again, Mister Bancroft?"

"The apartment of the guy that's going to be showcased. He's the cousin of one of the guys that works at the studio. His name is… Well, I don't really know, but I know it was something German. Go figure—we _are _in Milwaukee, after all…"

Finding out more than he wanted, he simply nodded and took another sip of weak tasting coffee Bancroft swiftly brewed before they left; Gromit was barely awake in the back of Bancroft's car, a beat up blue 1987 Ford Crown Victoria.

Along with a van carrying the camera crew, Bancroft stopped his vehicle in front of an apartment complex. Without any expression on his face, he said, "We're here."

It took some time for the cramped little rented space to be ready for the cameras. When they were set up, Bancroft said to Wallace:

"You remember what to do, right?"

"Yes, sir…"

"Good! Just take a deep breath and relax, okay? All you're doing is reading a moving screen at the beginning. We'll do the narrations back at the studio later."

Wallace did as he was told, and Bancroft got into the director's chair as he was the director as well as an executive producer.

"GET READY! LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION!"

Wallace tried to read the fast moving screen at the same speed as it was scrolling down. He failed miserably, saying to the camera, "Hello, everyone! I am Wallace Pa…, and this is me…uh, best friend Gromit. Today we are just out, uh, Mil… WILL YOU PLEASE SLOW THAT THING DOWN! It's going too fast!"

"CUT!" Bancroft yelled. "Herman, try to slow that dang screen or else I'll personally see you without a job by the afternoon! We need to start over at the top!"

And it was done. The only problem was that once the cameras started rolling, the inventor was completely silent. He looked nervous.

Bancroft groaned. "What is it this time, Park?"

"It went even faster than last time!" he squeaked.

"HERMAN! ..."

The process was repeated. Apparently, the third time was a charm as everything went smoothly for once.

"Hello, everyone! I am Wallace Park, and this is me dog and best friend Gromit. Today, we are in Milwaukee, Wisconsin, with our fellow cheese lover Wolfgang Wagner.

"So, how are you today, Wolfgang?"

A man in his mid twenties with sandy blond hair and squat build shrugged. In a slight German accent that went more to an American one replied, "I'm fine. And you?"

"Quite smashing, actually… So, what's your favorite type of cheese?"

"Brie, followed by Wensleydale…"

Wallace gasped. "You don't say! I too am a fan of Wensleydale! Were you also at the factory opening?"

"But of course!" Wolfgang replied, slightly changing the topic shortly afterward by asking, "Have you ever eaten a ham and Wensleydale grilled cheese sandwich? I've found it better to use than American!"

Wallace winced at the thought of American cheese the only cheese he ever hated, and replied, "No… It sounds good, though."

Wolfgang's eyes widened as he gasped. "Then come! We need to make a couple of them now!"

"Okay… Come along now, Gromit, lad!"

The guest took out a grill from his cupboard and placed it out on the kitchen counter. He plugged it in, turned it on, and once it warmed up, spread some butter onto the surface. Wolfgang took out the bread, some Wensleydale cheese he had obtained from the grocery store, and gave a butter knife to Wallace.

"Here. Buttering the bread shouldn't too hard, right?"

"Of course not!" Wallace replied as he grabbed the knife and began buttering a piece of toast.

Wolfgang was slicing the cheese when he heard a scream; it did not take long before he realized the source of the scream. He surveyed Wallace and said:

"You want me to get you a band-aid?"

Wallace sucked on his injured finger and nodded. With the finger still in his mouth, he told him: "I'm so sorry! This normally doesn't happen…"

"I swear I thought you didn't get a cut from a butter knife…"

"Actually, it wasn't from that knife. It was from the one you set up for your lunch later…"

Disaster struck again as the bandaged Wallace went over to the sink to wash his hands. Upon turning on the faucet, he moved his hands forward and without warning yelled, "AAH! HOT!" While waving his hand, he grabbed the nearest hard surface to keep himself from falling; unfortunately for him, the surface was particularly hot...

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Wolfgang walked over to Wallace. "Is this too much for you? We don't have to do this…"

Wallace looked up. "Oh, no, it's not… I just didn't get enough sleep. We can start over…"

Apart from those two accidents, everything went fine for the rest of the taping period; as the cameraman was shooting footage, Bancroft thought, _This is gold! Pure gold! I hope I get a better paycheck for this…_

End of Chapter Five

A/N: Keep reading!

Ja Ne!

LM Simpson


	6. Second Meeting

**American Cheese**

A fan fiction by LM Simpson

Disclaimer: Dude, if I were getting money for this, I would have had a lot more money than I really have!

LM Simpson's tidbits (A/N): Here's the other chapter I promised. Please note it's extremely short, though.

Enjoy!

**Chapter Six: Second Meeting**

(Route) 66 (Route) 66

"We are very glad every single one of you could come today, Bancroft, Park, and Gromit, for we have some very good news."

"What is it, sir?" Wallace asked the business executive.

"We sent out the pilot to ten test markets across the country and it did very well for a show on a broadcast station. You may continue filming the first thirteen episodes. The only difference is that this time you'll have a two thousand dollar budget."

"Yes!" Bancroft whooped. "Thank you, sir!"

"You're welcome… Now get back to work!"

"AAH!" The producer yelled, grabbing Wallace and Gromit by their collars and running out of the room.

End of Chapter Six

A/N: And we're halfway through! Until the next chapter, which will come very soon, appears, have a great day and thanks for reading!

Ja Ne!

LM Simpson


	7. More Episode Tapings

**American Cheese**

A fan fiction by LM Simpson

Disclaimer: Hint: Nick Park is male, I am female…

LM Simpson's tidbits (A/N): Here's the latest chapter! Along with this being a description of the next five episodes of Wallace and Gromit's television show, but it also contains the debut of a new original character; she will play an important role towards the end of the story.

Enjoy!

**Chapter Seven: More Episode Tapings**

7777

With the Wisconsin episode under the episode belt, Bancroft sent Wallace and Gromit to the residences of five different cheese lovers in the Midwest.

The first participant after Wolfgang Wagner was Petunia Jessup from Saint Paul, Minnesota. Everything went well until Wallace introduced Petunia to Gromit.

"AAH! You call that thing a dog?" she screamed, dropping her string cheese onto the floor.

"Of course he is!" Wallace replied, looking a little confused. "Gromit doesn't look like a cat… or a monkey…"

"I'm sorry, but that cannot be a dog—it doesn't have a mouth!"

Gromit was obviously insulted at this. He gave her a mean look.

As Wallace stammered to find a decent explanation for the woman, Bancroft though, _Yes! It's the moneymaking scene—Mister Park being stupider than usual!_

"You make f-fun of m-me f-fr-friend, miss, and I will, uh… call you a bad name!"

Every single guest was thrown out of the house. Petunia placed a cellophane wrapped wheel on the doorstop and said, "Now stay out of here, and take your stupid blue cheese with you! I told you idiots I only like string cheese!"

SLAM! The door closed, leaving the crew on the front lawn.

Before they left the area, the camera caught this line from Wallace, who knocked on the door: "Please let me in! I want to say sorry for calling you a lampshade!"

7777

To film the next episode, they traveled to Detroit, Michigan, to meet the bald, portly, and cheese loving Milton Hornet.

Little did they know, however, just how obsessed Hornet was with his dairy products. Every room and closet, regardless of its area, was a shrine to a certain type of cheese. In his mozzarella themed bedroom was a certificate from the Guinness World Records that described his record as "the largest cheese memorabilia collection, with 1, 599 items."

Wallace and Gromit's eyes were twitching as Hornet talked to them in a voice that resembled Alvin and the Chipmunks on fast-forward. "Hi, so you're based in Milwaukee? I'm from Eau Claire! Are you from England? You sure don't sound like you're from here? 'You have cheese scented underwear, right? Tell me you do; I have mine on right now! ..."

Except for Gromit, who ran without screaming as he lacked a mouth, Bancroft, Wallace, and everyone else ran out of the house screeching in terror as soon as taping was finished.

7777

Springfield, the capital of Illinois, was the location of Elias Lincoln, the next guess. His favorite cheese was cheddar, and was thirty years old.

It should be noted that everyone but an annoyed Wallace wanted to take out their anger on him by the end of taping. The reason for this was the questions he asked Wallace throughout the taping. They included but were not limited to:

"Do I get free samples? Where are they then?,

"Can we stop talking right now? My show's about to start.,

"How much money will I get from this?,"

And, "Wanna see my goat Barry? He's out back…"

7777

Stop number four was Evansville, Indiana, home of Marcia Webster and, as Wallace and Gromit would soon find out, the basketball and cheese sandwich.

"Mmm… It's a little tough. What is this?" Wallace asked her after taking a bite from what appeared to be a roll of dough with orange colored pieces and a hill of melted cheese on top of it.

"A variation of a local favorite—pig brain sandwich! But since, I didn't want to freak you out, I decided we can try to eat basketball and cheese sandwiches today! You know, cheese is great on a lot of stuff!"

Wallace, however, did not get past "basketball and cheese sandwiches." He swallowed what was left in his mouth. His face took on a shade of green.

Bancroft was angry for Wallace throwing up, as it would have to be cut out in the final version of the episode.

7777

The final state they traveled to before going back to Milwaukee was Iowa. To be more exact, they went to Des Moine to visit Marcus Stevens; except for Wallace smelling horrible after using cheese scented soap with real grated cheese everything was, for once, fine. Needless to say, Bancroft was not exactly pleased…

7777

On the way to the hotel, Wallace and Gromit stopped at a twenty-four hour diner.

"I'll got see if there's a take out option. 'Be back in a second, Gromit!"

Wallace got out of the car and walked into the white tiled and walled restaurant. He went towards the counter and waited for someone to talk to; a few moments later, his wait was over, and he took his order.

"Hmm… You look familiar…" the woman that came the counter said as his food was being packaged.

"Really?"

"Uh-huh… Oh, yeah, you were that guy that got to open Wensleydale USA's gates! My name is Nelly Jackson, by the way."

"Okay, Nellie…"

"Do you also do that new show on PBS? The one with the mouthless dog?"

"Yes, m'am. That's Gromit."

"May I see him next time you are here?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Thank you!" she said, giving him his dinner. "That will be ten dollars and fifteen cents."

Wallace paid in exact cash and change and left the diner knowing just when she would get to see Gromit; the waiting time would not be long, that was for sure…

End of Chapter Seven

A/N: Chapter eight will be coming soon. Until next time, have a great day!

Ja Ne!

LM Simpson


	8. Dinner for Two

**American Cheese **

A fan fiction by LM Simpson

Disclaimer: This is _so _painfully obvious, people…

LM Simpson's tidbits (A/N): (Throws toast to Banjkazfan (Sorry for the late toast!)) Here is the latest chapter!

Enjoy!

**Chapter Eight: Dinner for Two**

8888

Wallace and Gromit revisited the diner Nellie Jackson was employed in almost twenty-four hours later. The motive was the same as the one for their previous stay. However, instead of only one of t hem entering, both exited their rented vehicle…

Once inside, Wallace learned another thing about Americans: they were not exactly enthusiastic about dogs in restaurants.

"What's wrong?" the inventor asked the horrified customers. "Haven't any of you ever seen a dog in a restaurant before?"

"Um, Wallace…" he heard Nellie say, "Come here…"

Wallace obeyed taking Gromit with him. The diner Nellie had been servicing scooted over to the side. Wallace wound up in front of her.

"What is it?"

"Wallace, I don't know what it's like in England, but here, dogs aren't really allowed in public places. Only eye-guiding dogs are really okay…"

Wallace blushed. "Really? Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't know that!"

"It's all right I guess it's kinda my fault, anyway. Hold on a second…

"HEY, MATT! Can you guard the cashier for a moment? I'll be right back…"

Wallace, Gromit, and Nellie walked outside. They stood at the front between the door and bench.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm actually touching a mouthless dog…" Nellie said, patting Gromit on the head. Even without a clearly visible mouth, it was easy to tell Gromit was not happy about this.

"What's so strange about it?" Wallace asked. "Gromit is just like any other dog. He just has a few differences…"

"Hmm… Good point.

"Well, I have to get back inside in a moment. Are you going back in for takeout?"

"Huh? Oh, yes!"

"Well, Gromit's going to have to stay inside the car, unfortunately."

Wallace sighed. He went towards the car and opened a door. "Sorry, Gromit lad! You'll have to stay here until I get back with dinner!"

Gromit led his head down and walked into the seat on all fours. As Wallace and Nellie entered the diner, he got out a ball of yellow yarn and needles from the glove compartment and started to knit to kill time.

8888

"So… do you work here everyday?" Wallace asked her as Gromit and his meals were being prepared.

"Um… Everyday but tomorrow; that's my day off."

Wallace gasped. "Great! Well, uh, do you want to get together sometime tomorrow?"

"You're not trying to rush us into anything like kissing, right?"

"Oh, absolutely not! I mean socializing somewhere around town, that's all!"

Nellie looked up to the sky as if she was looking for an answer from the heavens. "Yeah, I think I'm completely free tomorrow. Where should we meet, though?"

"Uh, uh, uh, … Here? We can go to another restaurant and see a movie afterwards! You'll get to choose both of them… if you want to!"

"That sounds good enough for me! Same time?"

"Oh, yes!"

The cashier was handed Wallace's order from the cook; she smiled as she gave him his meals. "Okay, that will be thirteen dollars, twenty-seven cents, and twenty-four hours of waiting."

Wallace chuckled as he gave her exact change. "It doesn't look like I have enough hours at the moment. Do you want me to give you them tomorrow?"

"Certainly. Bye, Wallace!"

"Goodbye, Nellie!" he said, waving as he left the restaurant; he began making up his hours the very second he was outside.

End of Chapter Eight

A/N: It's pretty obvious what the next chapter will be. Until it is uploaded, though, have a good day and thanks for reading!

Ja Ne!

LM Simpson


	9. We Have a Problem

**American Cheese**

A fan fiction by LM Simpson

Disclaimer: No copyrighted characters and original characters were harmed in the making of this fanfic.

LM Simpson's tidbits (A/N): Here's the ninth chapter, which means this fanfic is three quarters completed!

Enjoy!

**Chapter Nine: We Have a Problem**

9999

"Goodbye, Gromit!" Wallace, who was wearing dress pants and a gray vest, told him in the lobby. "I have to pick up Nellie now! Mister Bancroft should be here in five minutes!"

Wallace left the hotel, and Gromit started knitting once he could no longer see him.

9999

The inventor was wrong. Bancroft did not arrive in five minutes—he entered the hotel forty minutes after Wallace did. Gromit had finished two pairs of plain white stockings ideal for a small child in that space of time.

Not that Bancroft cared. He walked passed Gromit, snatching the stockings in the process, and yelled, "Come on! We don't have all day!"

Gromit felt he had no choice but to follow.

9999

"Crab cakes and a Caesar salad for the lady…"

"Thank you very much!"

"And lasagna with extra cheese for the gentleman!"

"Oh, thank you!"

The portly waiter left the table, and Nellie stabbed a piece of romaine lettuce with her fork. In between bites, she asked Wallace:

"So… How do you find America to be so far?"

"Okay, I guess. Some parts are like home, and others aren't. Like driving on the right instead of the left, you know?"

"Of course. Most countries drive on the right, though."

"Oh… So, what movie do you want to see?" Wallace asked, changing the subject.

"Uh, have you seen Ghostbusters 2 yet?"

Wallace shook his head.

"Okay then… I guess that's what we're going to see then!"

9999

Two and a half hours later, Bancroft had Gromit tied to a chair with some rope.

"Don't do anything funny!" Bancroft commanded. "I'll be back with a burlap sack!"

And with that, Bancroft left the room and took the elevator to the lobby. Upon arriving, he saw Wallace coming in accompanied with his date.

_Crud! _He thought. _It's acting time!_

"PARK! MISTER PARK!" he yelled. "It's horrible! Someone attacked, bound and gagged Gromit and me!"

Wallace gasped. "Where's Gromit, then?"

"He's still up there! I went down to get security!"

"Well, forget that! We need to go get Gromit!" Wallace yelled.

All three ran up the stairs to Wallace and Gromit's room. There they found a half conscious Gromit.

"GROMIT!" Wallace yelled, untying his canine friend; he hugged him the second he was free. "Oh, Bancroft! Thank you for helping me save Gromit!"

"You're welcome!" Bancroft said, pretending to be happy.

"Well, it looks like everything's fine here!" Nellie said. "Thank you for the date, Wallace! I had a great time! I'll save you tomorrow!"

"Goodbye, Nellie!"

When Nellie left, Bancroft said, "Well, I should go now… Don't forget we have a meeting tomorrow!"

"Okay! Goodbye Mister Bancroft!" he said to the man that, little did he know, would cause a lot of trouble the very next day…

End of Chapter Nine

A/N: The next chapter will begin with the third meeting and grow into something else. Until then, though, have a great day!

Ja Ne!

LM Simpson


	10. Third Meeting

**American Cheese**

A fan fiction by LM Simpson

Disclaimer: This wouldn't be here if it wasn't a fanfic…

LM Simpson's tidbits (A/N): Woah… It's been a while, huh? Let's face it, I've been pretty busy lately, so I don't know how long it will take me to update again. Don't worry; this story is not dead yet—I just had a really long unexpected hiatus, that's all…

Enjoy!

**Chapter Ten: Third Meeting**

10101010

"We are here to address a few… 'problems'," a representative informed the trio in an afternoon meeting the next day.

"What do you mean by problems, sir?" Bancroft asked.

"Well, we are getting many complaints from viewers of The Cheesy Adventures of Wallace and Gromit. The most common are that the host is an inept idiot, the people featured make cheese lovers look bad, the mouthless dog, while cute, scares young children, and the FCC did not like Mister Park saying 'crisps' in place of 'chips' in one episode."

"But…" Wallace interrupted, "…I never even mentioned crisps during filming…"

"I was pulling your leg on the last one. But, the first three were all too true. Fix them. You have four weeks before we make up our minds to pull the show or not.

"All three of you are dismissed."

Wallace, Gromit, and Bancroft did as they were told. Every member of the trio was, overall, disappointed by the news, but it was clear that Bancroft was the most disgruntled.

"Mister Park… Gromit… Just go back to the hotel for the rest of the day… I need to think this over very carefully…"

"Oh, okay… We'll see you tomorrow, Mister Bancroft! Do try to have a good day!"

There was no further communication afterwards. They reached a fork in the hallway they were walking in; Bancroft took the left, while the pair did the opposite, towards the studio's exit.

_Darn it! _Bancroft thought to himself as he stormed to his office. _What am I going to do _now

Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks and looked up. Rubbing his chin, he grinned, saying to himself: "Hmm… Maybe this would be a great time to execute plan 'B'…"

He turned around, left his room, and ran outside towards the parking garage…

10101010

A while after they left the studio, Wallace and Gromit were back at the diner Nellie worked in. Wallace wore some sunglasses Nellie had given to him during their date to pretend that he was blind, so he was able to bring Gromit in. Because it was the cashier's lunch break, the trio sat in booth and ate between egg sandwiches with extra cheddar cheese.

"You mean your show may get cancelled already? Oh dear, that's not good…" Nellie said in-between sips of her soda.

"Yes," Wallace sighed, "but Mister Bancroft, that man you met last night, is trying to get everything straightened."

"Well, that's good! Are you employed back home?"

"Oh, not really… I invent things and occasionally patent them, but Gromit and me do occasionally do other jobs. Need to pay the bills, you know?"

"Oh yes, can't forget that… I had my water cut off for a while last year because I couldn't afford to pay it."

Nellie looked at her watch. "Dear me! My break is going to end in a few minutes…"

Wallace bit into his sandwich. "It looks like I'm going to have to leave in a few minutes as well…"

"Okay… I can pay for your meal as well if you want."

"Oh no, I'll help pay for Gromit's at least…"

"No, you don't have to! It's fine with me," she said, as she took out her wallet.

"Nellie, I'll pay for Gromit!"

"Wallace! I'll p- AAAH!"

A car crashed into the wall of the diner; it was fortunate no one was in its path. A masked man covered with a few scratches jumped out and stumbled towards the trio. He grabbed Nellie, who was too shocked to say anything after she screamed other than try to kick him away, around the waist and struggled back into the car; he restarted it, and drove away from the crash site.

"Nellie!" Wallace yelled. "They caught Nellie, Gromit! Oh, dear, what are we going to do?"

Gromit didn't even have to ponder for a second for a solution. He pointed to the phone, where someone was already calling the police; it would not be long before they would arrive and the duo would take their chance to rescue their friend from the masked man.

End of Chapter Ten

A/N: Yes, I know it's really short, but I'll try to make the next chapter longer. (Then again, I think it _will _be definitely longer than this installment…)

The next chapter will be out as soon as possible; I'm catching up on a lot of writing after my really long hiatus… Until then, have a good day, and thanks for reading!

Ja Ne!

LM Simpson


	11. After Him!

**American Cheese**

A fan fiction by LM Simpson

Disclaimer: I don't own Wallace and Gromit. 'Nuff said.

LM Simpson's tidbits (A/N): Here's the second-to-last chapter of this story! (Sorry it took so long, by the way!)

Enjoy!

**Chapter Eleven: After Him!**

11111111

The police sirens rang as they came closer the car containing Nellie and her kidnapper.

The policeman accompanying Wallace and Gromit picked up a walkie talkie and communicated with the other squad members. "We have a suspected kidnapper, white male, driving a blue 1987 Ford Crown Victoria with a Wisconsin license plate, number 379028. That's white male, blue 87 Crown Victoria with Wisconsin license plate number 379028, over."

"Oh, thank you again sir, for letting us drive with you!" Wallace said in the seat next to him; Gromit was in the back.

"No problem," the officer said. "It's the least I can do letting the host of my favorite show ride with me!"

Wallace smiled meekly. Suddenly, he jumped out of his seat as far as he could with a seat belt around him and pointed. "Officer! I see the car! And it reminds me of someone I know's car…"

11111111

Garret Bancroft had gotten himself in quite a pickle. As he was attempting to keep his eyes on the road, not only was he trying to take off a ski mask, but he was also trying to keep a yelling, fighting woman from knocking him out.

"Get- me- out- of- here!" Nellie yelled, kicking him. "What do you want with me?"

Bancroft finally managed to get the ski mask off and threw it into the backseat. "How am I supposed to know? I didn't even want to get _you _in the first place! I wanted that stupid mouthless dog, Vomit, or whatever's his stupid name…"

Nellie was speechless. Her mouth dropped, and then she grimaced at him. "How can you confuse me for a _dog_? I may not be the prettiest woman, but that doesn't mean—"

"Hey! You didn't squeal for help when I took you and Gromit's a little smaller than you—"

"Hey! I'm five foot three! That's not _that _short!"

"Okay, okay, it's not, but…" He sighed. Everything was quiet in the car as the police cars came closer.

"What are you going to do to me?" Nellie asked. "_What _are you going to do to me?"

Bancroft was silent as his foot pushed harder on the gas pedal. _You'll find out soon enough…_

11111111

The police and news groups stood outside the old, abandoned warehouse. A searchlight from a helicopter was being shown above the building in hopes of seeing the shadowy figures of the kidnapper and his victim inside.

A female reporter quickly adjusted her microphone, and said before the camera: "We are live in downtown Milwaukee where an abduction plot is currently being tackled by the local police. The victim has been identified as twenty-eight-year-old Nellie Jackson, a friend of Wallace Park, the human host of the PBS show 'The Cheesy Adventures of Wallace and Gromit.'"

She turned to a police officer. "Sir, is Mister Park here for comments?"

"Why, yes, he's uh… Hey, Parker! Have any idea where Wallace Park is?"

A bald, middle-aged officer looked at him with a confused look. "Wallace Park?"

"Yeah."

"What about him?"

"He has connections with the woman that was kidnapped. Has a dog without a mouth with him… He followed us here in a squad car."

He yelled it so loudly that except for the roar of the helicopter blades, everyone became quiet and looked around. No man with a mouthless dog…

One of the officers bellowed: "Quick! You, you, and you! Oh, and you too, buddy! Start looking for Wallace Park! He was around when the crime was committed! We need him for interrogation!"

As the search party he called to duty looked for the duo, the officer thought, _Where the heck _are_ those two?_

11111111

"Okay, Gromit, lad, steady, steady…"

Gromit put on a helmet and braced for the worst as Wallace ran across the corridor and towards the locked door. The attempt was in vain; the two crashed into the door with a loud thud.

"Ow, me poor nose…" Wallace said, rubbing it. "I hope it's not broken…"

He looked up at the door. "I wonder what we can do to open it…"

Gromit thought the same thing. Suddenly, he had an idea and made a snapping sound with his paw.

"Oh, what to do, what to do… Um, Gromit, what are you doing?"

The canine had pulled out his master's wallet. He rummaged through it until he took out the credit card Bancroft had given them a while back.

"Gromit, lad, this isn't the time to think of shopping!"

Gromit pointed at the door. His left front paw was then used as a model of the door, and he pretended to swipe the card against its side to open it.

Now Wallace understood. "Oh…"

He took the card, held the doorknob, and concentrated on trying to unlock the door. One attempt quickly turned to three. It was on that third one that he heard a click and opened it.

"Oh! Cracking job, Gromit!" Wallace said as both entered another hall, this one containing several offices.

After each door was opened, Wallace and Gromit searched for any sign of Nellie or her kidnapper. Wallace would even call out her name, hoping to hear her say something, much to Gromit's disapproval.

It was not long before they came to the last room, located on the right side. They did their procedure until they heard a sound. It sounded… human…

Gromit found Nellie bound and gagged under an office desk.

"Nellie!" Wallace yelled. "Who did this to you?"

He could not hear her response. "What was that? I didn't quite get that…"

Gromit pointed at the handkerchief covering her mouth.

"What? Oh! Sorry about that…"

He was just about to untie the handkerchief when he felt something hit the back of his head, and the world around him went black.

11111111

Wallace woke up tied up and gagged, crammed under the desk. Nellie was next to him; Gromit was nowhere to be seen.

He saw Nellie rubbing her head against her chest to try to get the handkerchief off. After what seemed to be forever, the cloth was freed, and Nellie took a deep breath of relief. As she tried to scoot out from under the desk, Wallace attempted to loosen his handkerchief from around his neck until he was free.

"Are you okay?" Nellie asked. "You got a nasty hit on your head!"

"It's, um, a bit sore, but I'm fine otherwise. You?"

"The same… Say, do you think you can come over and help untie me?"

"Why of course! Just hold on a second, Nellie!"

Wallace scooted towards her and tried to free her with both hands bound. He spent some time doing so until her hands were free. Nellie untied her feet and then rescued Wallace from his restraints.

"Oh, thank you very much, Nellie!" he said in relief. Now, let's go rescue Gromit!"

11111111

"Geez! This better be worth it…" Bancroft breathed under his breath.

Avoiding police searchlights and any signs of police, he walked in the darkness holding Gromit. The dog sure was heavy and trying to get out of his grip, but he had gotten too far to give up now. All he had to do now was keep evading the officers by hiding behind crates and the dark until he could escape the warehouse and—

"FREEZE!"

_Oh crud, it's the fuzz!_

"That's the man that kidnapped me!" he heard a familiar voice say.

"And he's got Gromit!" yet another added.

_Was that Park? Uh-oh…_

He made a run for it, forgetting about the heavy and fighting dog. However, he was soon caught by Wallace and two policemen. Bancroft tried to fight back, but he was handcuffed, informed of his charges and rights, and sent away to the station.

"Oh, Gromit!" Wallace said as Nellie and he hugged him. "I'm so glad you're okay…"

"Park!" an offiicer yelled. "You're wanted outside!"

"Oh, dear…" he replied. "Am I being arrested as well?"

The officer laughed. "Of course not! You're wanted by the news people! Oh, and bring the dog and girl too; all of you guys are gonna do some interviews…"

End of Chapter Eleven

A/N: Coming up on this wonderful July 7, 2007: the last chapter of American Cheese!

Keep reading!

Bye, y'all!

LM Simpson


	12. Going Home

**American Cheese**

A fan fiction by LM Simpson

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the rights of Wallace and Gromit. Duh…

LM Simpson's tidbits (A/N): And now, the conclusion to American Cheese.

Enjoy!

**Chapter Twelve: Going Home**

12121212

"You're going back home?" Nellie asked the next day, eyes wide open. "When?"

Wallace bit into his grilled cheese sandwich. "Today, after this… We checked out of our room this morning."

"But why?"

"Oh, there's a lot. Mister Bancroft got arrested, the show got cancelled for lots of reasons… and I'm, uh, here illegally. 'Appears I didn't get a visa after all. So me and Gromit might want to leave before the country kicks us out…"

Nellie sighed and then looked at the ceiling before taking out a napkin and a pen. She scribbled something and gave it to the inventor.

He read it. "Is this your address, per—"

"Yes. I would like to keep communicating with you when you're back in Britain. You know, as pen pals… Can I have yours?"

"Oh, um… sure. Hold on…"

Wallace grabbed another napkin and reached for a pen in both pockets.

"Um, Nellie, can I…"

"Go ahead."

He reached over to borrow her pen, wrote his address, and slid the napkin across the table. After reading it, she hugged both of them.

"Oh, I'm going to miss you guys so much…"

"We're going to miss you too, Nellie, we're going to miss you too…"

12121212

The ride home was uneventful. No fuss about an uncaged dog, no lost luggage, delays, nothing. They even managed to avoid any paparazzi following the incident. They even found the house exactly as they left it the day they went to the airport for America.

"Gromit, ol' pal," Wallace said during their cheese and cracker time later that day, "can you go turn on the television, per chance?"

Gromit got up and did as he was told. The first thing they heard afterward was:

"Coming soon later this year: The Cheesy Adventures of Wallace and Gromit, starring our very own Wallace Park!"

Wallace and Gromit looked at each other. "Well, um… we might as well get ready for the press, eh, Gromit, lad?" Wallace asked, laughing nervously.

Gromit turned it back off, and they went right to work on their next project…

THE END

A/N: Wow that was short…

Anyway, I would like to thank y'all for reading this fic after all these months. I hope y'all enjoyed it, and have a wonderful day.

Bye, y'all!

LM Simpson


End file.
